


Christmas in June

by Estel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estel/pseuds/Estel
Summary: After four years with the Legion in the future, Winn gets homesick.





	Christmas in June

The console hummed on the bridge of the Legion’s ship. The atmospheric monitor made a positive blip and the pulsing image that represented the idling engine was a slow, breathing circle. There was no incursion into their system, no unusual signs in the air just behind the projected shield.

All was well.

According to their current timelines Earth-relative time, it was June in the year 3072. But to Winn Schott’s relative time, it was his fourth Christmas away from home.

Of course, he celebrated the holidays with everyone else in 31st century relative time, but every June for the last three years, he knew another year of toasts, roasts, and wonder with his found family at home was passing by. He’d be drinking whatever craft beer James had drummed up for the occasion, eating whatever delectable creation Kara had found on Pinterest or seen on the Food Network, and listening to another of J’onn’s stories about his early misconceptions of the holidays. There’d be the warm hum of holiday music just under the dull roar of the intimate party in Kara’s loft. With the sunset would come pie and Alex would pour him a heavy glass of wine as they all settled into their chairs as the warmth of the season cleansed any lingering unease left over from taking on the world every other day.

But for the Legion, it was June. No warm glow. No clinking glasses or Danvers family recipes.

Ahead was another difficult challenge to traverse, and he would do it gladly as he had so many times before and sometime, maybe in one June Christmas or in twenty, he’d get to return home to melt away his burdens.


End file.
